Final RPG XXXVIII: The second of the part
by Interiorcrocodilemasculinity
Summary: The second installment of FRPGXXXVIII. Cecil destroys the bronies! (No OCs at all in this fanfic. contains many many crossovers) rated M for everything involved.
1. Chapter 10

_You better have read the first part or else this story will confuse you!_

**CHAPTER 10**

One of the employee yelled "Oh no! its Cecil!"

"You're too late Cecil!", said the generic employee. "we already released our new game!"

Meanwhile, in a house of a random generic gamer.

"oh boy! a new game!", said the child. He opened his case of the game called "New Game" and popped it in the gamestation.

"WOWOWOWOWOW! LOOK AT DEM GRAPHICS!" on the game screen, all that was shown was a realistic photoshopped Obama with realistic facial features and hyperrealistic everything. after that the game ends.

"wow! graphics do make the game!", said the little child.

Then, on a news report. "This just in, "New Game" is voted as "game of the millennium"', said a news reporter. "oh wait, breaking news! "New Game" is now the president of the world."

Then, in a neighborhood with two kids. "hey, wanna play beloved games like Ocarina of Time and Contra?", said one of the kid.

"NO!" yelled the other. "Those games are for babies and their graphics sucks!"

"play this noob!", the rowdy kid threw a copy of "New Game" at the other kid.

Now at the Thatgamecompany building. "oh no! we're too late!", said Cecil

"Thats only half of our weapon!", said the manager man. "We're creating the most blandest, unoriginal, repetitive game ever created!"

The manager man clicked on a well pressed click showing a powerpoint presentation of the worst game ever made.

"our project is called: "KALL OF DOOTY!"

"omg, thats the worst game ever made!", said Cecil

"and with our top supporter, the game will become extremely popular with the mainstream gamers. here he is."

Pewdiepie appeared out of no where. "hai! I'm pewdiepie bros!" he said in the most annoying staged voice ever.

Pewdiepie used obnoxious scream.

Pewdiepie gained 1,000,000 views.

"What do we do now!?", yelled Kitten.

"We'll create our own game!", said Cecil. "It will be a brand new game called "BRAND NEW GAME!"

**END OF CHAPTER 10**


	2. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"look at dat gameplay", Cecil said proudly.

on screen was Snow and he was doing all kinds of things with multiple presses of a combination of buttons on the controller.

Then Pewdiepie screamed at the sight of an original game. "Eeep!", cried out pewdiepie.

and pewdiepie gained 2,999,999 views from that scream.

"Those graphics are bad!", said pewdiepie.

"I'll use my supporter" said Snow. "Go! Egoraptor!"

Snow threw a pokeball and Egoraptor came out of it with a sword.

"I'm egoraptor!", yelled Egoraptor.

"OMG Its egoraptor!", said a fan employee. "When is the next sequelitis coming out?"

"Never", said Egoraptor in a condescending way.

The fan's hopes and dreams have been crushed.

"Egoraptor, use awesome sauce!", commanded Snow

Egoraptor lunged towards Pewdiepie.

Pewdiepie let out another annoying scream.

Pewdiepie gained 5,817,839 views.

Egoraptor killed pewdiepie for good.

"oh no! now our game is dead!", said the employee guy.

"Go! tobuscus", said the manager.

Tobuscus came out of a pokeball made out of money.

"I would play this game for the rest of my life." said Tobuscus.

"I'll help you", said Cecil. "Go! JonTron!"

Cecil threw a pokeball and Jontron came out of it with a bird.

"I give this BRAND NEW GAME a...", Jontron charged towards toby and with each punch he said.

"5 stars!" "4 stars!" "A+" and tobuscus died

"Snow! lets use our dual attack!", said Cecil

Both Snow and Cecil fused their mana and shouted "Grump fusion move!"

Both Egoraptor and JonTron powered up and together they attacked the Kall of dooty prototype.

"HEY IM GRUMP!" said Egoraptor

"I'm notso grump!", said Jontron

"AND WE'RE THE GAME GRUMPS", they both swung their weapons and their powers obliterated the building and destroying everyone there except the heroes.

"no we failed!" said the manager.

Egoraptor held up the BRAND NEW GAME copy.

"this game is FUCKING GEEEEENNNNNNIIIIIUUUUUSSSSSS!" yelled egoraptor.

and he obliterated the prototype copy of Kall of Dooty.

"we did it!", said cecil. "we saved the world!"

Cecil and snow recalled ego and jon back to their respective pokeballs.

"Everyone be dead yo", said jerymaya.

"except this door." said kitten. he pointed to a lone door.

"FREAKIN DOORS!", said jerymaya. he slashed the door with his axe yelling "JESUS!"

"chillax bro", said cecil. he walked into the room and...

**END OF CHAPTER 11**


End file.
